A Drop of Rain
by Jay's Song
Summary: Why do they hate me? What have I done? They despise me...though some do not show it. They are all so comfortable in their little Clans...But I don't belong with them. Should I leave? Or should I stay and gain their respect in my own way? All I want...all I really want is a place to call home.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, Peeps! I made a new story! I will update my other story, but I'm having a bit of a writer's block with it. So I'm making this one for the times when I am stuck. OC's wanted! Read and Review!**

_**Prologue**_

"_A drop of rain shall fall on the Clans, whether to make them grow or flood them all._"

Sunpaw's head snapped upwards, his breath catching in his throat. His glanced around wildly, his heart pounding. He sighed in relief when he realized he was still in the medicine cat den, sleeping in his nest.

"A message from StarClan," he murmured to himself, getting to his paws shakily. "My first message from StarClan…I must tell Spottedflower!"

He got to his paws and flicked a piece of moss from his fiery golden fur. He padded deeper into the den, his eyes adjusting to the dark gloom.

"Spottedflower?" he called, looking about him.

"Yes, what is it?" Spottedflower peered out from the nursery, blinking her amber eyes.

"I…I had a…" Sunpaw hesitated. Was it right to share this message. Was this supposed to be kept secret, like the dreams that he received at the Moonpool? Was he supposed to keep this to himself?

"You had a what, Sunpaw?" Spottedflower sighed impatiently, the tip of her tail twitching.

Sunpaw shuffled his paws nervously. "I…I had a cramp," he finished lamely, staring at the ground.

Spottedflower blinked at him dubiously. "And you had to wake me up to tell me _that_?" she snorted, shaking her head. "Sometimes you worry me, Sunpaw."

"Y-yeah…I worry myself," Sunpaw muttered, turning to head back into his nest.

"Did you want some herbs to help with your cramps?" Spottedflower called to him as he curled up into his soft, mossy nest.

"No, I'm feeling better," Sunpaw mewed, tucking his nose under his tail. "Good night, Spottedflower."

He could hear Spottedflower mutter grumpily under her breath before falling back asleep. Sunpaw stared ahead at the medicine den wall, his heart fluttering with nervousness.

_Whatever that message was about, I'm going to keep it secret until the right time, _he promised himself. He closed his eyes, drifting back into sleep.

**That was the prologue! Hope you enjoyed it! Remember, OC's are needed! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: A new chapter! Thanks to all that reviewed, favorited, or followed. It really helped! Special thanks to Roshiaballoons for her help, and also special thanks to Silent's Screams, who is my beta reader. The allegiances won't be posted until the next chapter, so you still have a chance to submit an OC. Read and Review!**

Rainkit opened her eyes, feeling cold. Her fur was slightly wet, and most of it was beginning to transform into ice. The ground was hard beneath the small kit, with nothing soft to cushion her. Wind blew against her, battering her ears and whiskers.

She lay in the middle of some kind of large camp, surrounded by large trees that smelled sweet and tangy. However the trees did nothing to shield her from the harsh wind, and she mewled for warmth and milk.

A cat padded out of a den, her green eyes narrowed. Her cream fur was fluffy and long, and Rainkit longed to snuggle up into her warm fur.

"Help me!" she mewled, weakly stretching out a small paw. "Please help me!"

The she-cat didn't answer, but stared at the little kit with cold eyes. Then the she-cat turned and padded back into the warm-looking den, her fluffy tail whisking away from sight.

Rainkit stared, stunned and confused. _Why doesn't she help me? I'm hungry and cold!_

"Please…please help me, someone," Rainkit weakly called out, but there was no response from anyone. Just cold, dreary silence.

Rainkit shivered and curled up on the frozen, hard ground as comfortably as she could. It hurt her small bones, and the cold was beginning to freeze her wet fur into hard icicles.

A few minutes passed before she heard the noise of scuffling. She looked up tiredly, her eyes half-closed. A fiery golden tom was approaching her, green eyes soft and kind. He held an herb bundle in his jaws, and its sharp scent reached Rainkit's nostrils.

"Help me…" she croaked, stretching out her muzzle. "Please…"

"I'm here to help, little one," the tom mewed kindly, stopping next to her and dropping his bundle. "Here, eat these." He chewed up some of the leaves and fed them to her. It was soft enough to swallow, and Rainkit ate them without objection. They tasted bland on her tongue.

"I'm cold," she whispered, trying to stand up.

The tom nodded, his eyes slightly sad and disappointed. "Yes, I'm sorry. We…never mind. Let me get you to the nursery."

"Sunpaw, I am not taking that furball among my kits!" an angry voice yowled from the same den where the cream she-cat resided in.

The fiery golden tom, Sunpaw, narrowed his eyes angrily and retorted, "You will take her in, Fluffycloud. It is by Spottedflower's orders."

A snarl came from the "nursery", but Fluffycloud seemed to have given up. Sunpaw nodded with satisfaction and picked up Rainkit by the scruff and he took her into the nursery.

Rainkit gasped as they entered. A billow of warm air met her, melting the frost on her fur. Squirming with delight, she smelled the scent of milk. It was warm and sweet, making her empty stomach growl vigorously.

She was laid down by Fluffycloud's belly. The fluffy cream she-cat snarled and lashed her tail, but a look from Sunpaw quieted her rage. Beside Rainkit, were two kits, both toms. One was white with brown speckles, while the other was a brownish-gray.

"They will be your denmates for a while," Sunpaw explained as Rainkit began to eagerly suckle. "The white-and-brown one is Specklekit, and the gray-brown one is Badgerkit."

Rainkit just flicked her tail in acknowledgement, being too busy to pay attention to her denmates.

"How long will this rat stay with us?" Fluffycloud asked, hissing.

"Until she's apprentice age," Sunpaw said shortly, turning and stepping out of the den. "Just because you don't like her, doesn't mean you have to be horrid to her."

I pricked my ears at his words. Confusion clouded my mind.

_Why does she hate me? What's wrong with me?_

**Please put suggestions or comments in your reviews! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, lovely people! *throws kisses* I LOVE them so much! Thanks to everyone who submitted an OC! Sorry if you won't see one of your submitted cats in the allegiances, but I couldn't find room for ALL of them, so you might see only one or two in the allegiances. Sorry, but some of the names collided with names **_**other **_**people submitted, so I had to pick a certain few. xXJayfeatherRocksXx submitted a 'Badgerkit', so I will change the Badgerkit from the previous chapter to a she-cat. Anyhow, thanks for all the feedback!**

**Allegiances: **

**Leader: Swampstar—dark brown tabby tom with black streaks**

**Deputy: Frozenpetal—silvery-white she-cat with black-tipped ears; blue eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Spottedflower—dark tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger legs  
Apprentice: Sunpaw**

**Warriors: **

**Shadowheart—Black she-cat with pale white paws; emerald-green eyes  
Apprentice: Flowerpaw**

**Flametalon—dark ginger tom; green eyes**

**Darkwind—pale white tom with blue eyes**

**Patchheart—golden she-cat with black patches; yellow eyes  
Apprentice: Briarpaw**

**Fogmist—cloudy-gray whitish she-cat with silver swirls; green eyes**

**Mudfall—brown tabby tom with white paws  
Apprentice: Wolfpaw**

**Flailwind—huge black tabby tom with bright yellow-green eyes  
Apprentice: Bramblepaw**

**Tallsky—long-legged tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Foxfire—black-and-ginger tom  
Apprentice: Snowpaw**

**Featherfall—pretty blue-gray she-cat with silver tabby stripes; icy green eyes**

**Apprentices: **

**Snowpaw—white tom with dark gray dapples, black tail, and bluish grey eyes; stammers quite a lot**

**Sunpaw—fiery golden tom; grass-green eyes**

**Flowerpaw—Gray-and-white tabby she-cat; orange eyes**

**Briarpaw—dark gray she-cat**

**Wolfpaw—white tom with pale green eyes**

**Bramblepaw—brown tabby tom with orange eyes**

**Queens: **

**Fluffycloud—fluffy cream she-cat; mother of Badgerkit and Specklekit**

**Lilypool—snow-white she-cat with long, fluffy tail and indigo eyes; mother of Harekit, Aspenkit, and Petalkit**

**Kits: **

**Badgerkit—black-and-white striped she-cat with dazzling blue eyes**

**Harekit—brown-and-white tom**

**Petalkit—white she-cat with violet eyes**

**Specklekit—speckled tom; amber eyes**

**Aspenkit—black she-cat with dark gray tabby stripes and a white patch on her chest; mossy green eyes**

**Rainkit—white she-cat with dark gray flecks; frosty green eyes**

**Elders:**

**Bluewater—dark blue-gray tom**

**Breezesong—old pale ginger she-cat with many scars**

**Chapter Two**

Rainkit opened her eyes, feeling sore. All her bones ached, and her mind was fuzzy.

_What just happened? _

She lifted her head, finding herself snuggled against a warm belly. Beside her lay her new siblings, Badgerkit and Specklekit.

"Mama?" she squeaked, poking Fluffycloud. The fluffy she-cat grunted, lifting her head and opening her eyes. Immediately, as they focused on Rainkit, they narrowed into angry slits.

"What do you want, _rat_?" Fluffycloud hissed, lashing her tail.

Rainkit shivered, Fluffycloud's words chilling her heart. "N-nothing," she stammered, getting shakily to her paws and backing out of the nest. "I just want to explore…"

"Well, _go _explore," Fluffycloud sneered, kicking sand at Rainkit's face. "The sooner you're out of here, the better!"

Rainkit mewled in fright and pain, sand stinging her sensitive eyes. "Help! I can't see! I can't see!" Rainkit pawed at her face, trying to wipe away the sand. She only made it worse, and she cried louder.

Badgerkit lifted her head grumpily, opening her blue eyes. "What's the racket!? Mommy, shut up whoev—Hey! Who's that?" Badgerkit stared open-mouthed at Rainkit.

"She's a useless fleabag, dearie," Fluffycloud soothed, licking her kit between the ears. "Bother her all you want, get all the fun you can out of the stupid kit."

Badgerkit blinked, then smirked. "Really? Can Specklekit and I play 'cat-pile' on her?"

Fluffycloud purred, nodding. "_Anything_, sweetie, _anything_."

Rainkit shrieked louder, her eyes feeling like they were on fire. "Owww! Mama, help me get the sand out!"

Fluffycloud snorted. "Whatever."

Badgerkit and the now-awake Specklekit giggled, watching Rainkit stumble around the nursery, pawing at her face.

"So _funny_," Specklekit drawled, tail waving in amusement. "May we throw more sand in her face, Mommy?"

Fluffycloud's eyes shone with delight. "Anything that you please. You can use her for your fighting moves, too."

"Yay!" The two kits bounced out of the nest, making a beeline for Rainkit. "Let's try that cool fighting move Bramblepaw showed us!"

Rainkit's heart flared with panic. Darkness was everywhere, her eyes stinging uncontrollably, and her enemies seemingly on every side.

_Help me, anyone! _

"What's going on in here?"

Rainkit stumbled towards Sunpaw's kind voice, which emanated from the entrance into the nursery. "Sunpaw, help! My eyes are burning!"

She heard scuffling paws over the ground, then a warm tongue was washing the sand out of her eyes. The pain faded, and she blinked. Sunpaw was standing above her, his green eyes warm. Behind him was a white tom with dark gray dapples, curiously peering over Sunpaw's shoulder.

"You're alright now," Sunpaw mewed gently, brushing sand off of Rainkit's pelt with his tail.

"I-is th-that _her_?" the white-and-gray tom behind Sunpaw stammered, staring at Rainkit with wide eyes.

Sunpaw nodded, drawing Rainkit close to him. His golden pelt felt warm and soft, and Rainkit cuddled up to him thankfully.

"Fluffycloud." Sunpaw turned his head to glare at the cream she-cat, who was watching with a blank stare. "What happened?"

"Well," Fluffycloud said, her voice thick with emotion. "That…that _rat _woke up and began to torment my darlings! She kept nipping Badgerkit's tail, and she wouldn't listen to me when I told her to stop. So Specklekit threw sand into Rainkit's face—to defend his sister, of course—and that's how this all started. That _kit _is evil!"

Rainkit gawped. _How dare she accuse me! _"I did NOT!" Rainkit objected, unsheathing her tiny claws. "It was Fluffycloud who—"

Fluffycloud shrieked, gathering her kits to her belly. "Look at her!" she screeched, her eyes wide. "Unsheathing her claws! It's an act of violence, Sunpaw, _violence_! Take her away! Get her _out _of here!"

Sunpaw hissed, his hackles raised. He looked over his shoulder at the dappled white tom. "Snowpaw, take Rainkit to the medicine cat den. Stay with her until I come back. Do _not _let any cat torment her."

Snowpaw nodded, leaning over and picking up Rainkit by the scruff. Rainkit did not object, but glared at Fluffycloud with rage.

_Whatever is wrong? How come I am treated like this?_

**R&R! **

**Question of the Day: If you were Rainkit, what would you have done?**


End file.
